


Cinnamon and Vanilla

by Perkyandproud



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkyandproud/pseuds/Perkyandproud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haldir finds love...  My longest work to date, still in process.</p><p>Warning, contains Hot Elf Sex in the Pools of Lothlorien!</p><p>Same Universe as my "Love Flows Like Water"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haldir sipped his wine. Leaving his cup up to his mouth he looked over the rim at his youngest brother.

Rumil was more than a little drunk. This celebration in honor of Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian’s betrothal was his first since achieving his majority three weeks before. His silver hair was coming free of its careful braids, his eyes were glassy and he was very…happy. He was trying to drink from the wine bottle he was holding with his tongue, something Haldir, as his elder brother, found very disturbing.

“Stop that,” Haldir slurred, more than a little happy himself. “An’ don’ do it in public, some ellon might get ideas.” He snagged the bottle away on his first try and looked at it amazed.

“Oh,” Rumil said disappointed. Then, “Oh?” more cheerily. “Like I might want to have sex with them?”

Haldir shook his head at Rumil’s bright eyed smiling face. How could two brothers so al…wait, no, _three_ brothers so alike, be so different? His dear, sweet, innocent, baby brother wanted to have sex. That was so not going to happen. _Especially_ with anyone Haldir knew. All _they_ wanted was sex! He would _not_ have one of them wanting sex and his baby brother wanting sex having sex together!

Rumil frowned at him. “You have your, ‘someone did something stupid and now I have to hurt them’ look on your face.” He paused, scrunching up his own face in thought. “Was it something I said?”

Haldir took a swig from the bottle, then one from his cup. “No, no, you’re fine,” he said soothingly. “Now, about this sex thing. You have someone in mind already?”

“No,” came the heartening reply. “I’ve only been thinking about it since I turned fifty last month. You know, what kind of ellon I’d like, how romantic it would be...” He blinked at his older brother. “Does it hurt? The first time, I mean. For the one on the receiving end?”

The wine bottle and the cup both slipped from Haldir’s suddenly nerveless fingers. It was worse than he’d thought. His brother, his sweet, baby, innocent brother wanted to be a bottom! “Yes,” he said abruptly. “If the top doesn’t know what he’s doing...“

“Well, a couple of ellyn in my patrol were saying what a wonderful top you were,” Rumil interrupted, then drifted to a stop at the expression on Haldir’s face.

Haldir looked at him in horror. “Ew,” he said faintly.

Rumil peered at him in befuddlement. Then his drunken synapses filled him in. “Ew!” He backpedaled, coming up hard against one of the long banquet tables. “I didn’t mean it like that! I meant you might know someone, who _isn’t_ you, who might be good for a first-time!”

Haldir relaxed a bit and snagged another bottle from the sadly depleted supply. It was now early morning after the party; most had long since paired off and gone to bed, but he and Rumil had stayed behind in the Clearing to toast his recent majority and acceptance into the Galadhrim. “I,” he paused to take a drink, “am far too drunk for this convers...talk. Why do you want to be a bottom anyway?”

Rumil hopped up on the table he was leaning against, narrowly missing the remains of a cheese platter. “What’s wrong with...Oo, cheese.” He took a bite then continued, “I took the class, ‘Your body and you.’ I like ellyn. I am a bottom. You,” he pointed at his older brother, having to close one eye to stop his finger from wavering, “obviously came out different. ‘Cause you’re a top.”

Haldir took another drink. His innocent baby sweet dear brother was too drunk to reason with. Rumil’s next question took him by surprise.

“Say, have you ever bottomed for someone?”

“No,” he managed, trying to clear the wine from his lungs.

“Oh.” Rumil swung his legs back and forth like an elfling and ate another piece of cheese. “Would you?”

“Would I what?” His dress gray tunic was stained with wine and what looked like grease. What was that from?

“Would you ever bottom for someone,” his annoying little brother persisted.

He stopped brushing at the stains. “I suppose,” he heard himself say. “But not for just anyone!”

“’Course not! ...Like who?”

Haldir found himself giving the question careful thought. “Well...it would have to be someone I respected. Letting them into my body like that.”

“Like...Lord Celeborn? I respect him,” Rumil said.

“No!” he said instantly. “I mean, I do respect him, yes, but he’s married!”

“Oh, yeah, right. That whole, ‘bound to the other half of his soul and together for all of eternity’ thing.” He considered a moment. “That puts Lord Elrond out of the running too, then. How about Lord Cirdan?”

“The beard is just weird,” Haldir said with a shudder.

“Uhm...Mithrandir?”

Haldir gave his brother a pained look.

“Sorry,” Rumil said with a laugh. “How about...Lord Glorfindel?”

Haldir sighed. Rumil’s tenacity was legendary. He thought suddenly of the ellon he did really want to get to know better. “Lord Erestor,” his mouth said.

Rumil frowned. “Lord Elrond’s chief councilor?”

“Yeah,” he said, taking another drink. Erestor was...

“The one who scared Lindir as a child and made his hair turn white?”

He blinked. “Lindir is a Sinda; his hair has always been white!”

Rumil persisted, “But isn’t he the one Lord Glorfindel uses to scare the Imladhrim into behaving?”

“I’m sure that’s just a rumor,” Haldir said.

“Does he even _have_ sex?”

“Maybe he’s just discreet?”

“Oo, or maybe the rumors are of him and Lord Elrond are true,” Rumil suggested excitedly, his voice rising, “and now he’s in the market for a new lover!”

“...and maybe the rumors are just rumors?” Haldir suggested back.

“Oh, come on. I dare you.” Rumil gave him an expectant look.

“I beg your pardon?” Haldir said, drawing himself up to glare down at his annoying and pesky brat of a brother.

Rumil leaned back on his hands and grinned up at him. “I. Dare. You.”

Dares between siblings were a sacred thing. “To do what, exactly?” Haldir asked.

“To bottom for Erestor, of course!” Rumil said. “Or are you...scared?”

Haldir put down the wine bottle and stood as straight as his inebriated state allowed. “I am not.” He wavered a moment. Erestor, with his long black hair, those sweeping lashes...and those graceful fingers...he found himself curious. “Okay,” he decided. “Where do you think he is?”

“In his guest talan?” Rumil offered.

“Hmm. I cannot just walk up, knock on the door and say, ‘Hello, I am here to have sex with you...’ We need a plan.”

Rumil paled. “We?”

He pointed at his brother. “Y-you suggested this, therefore you have to help me seduce him.”

His younger brother paled further. “Maybe this is not such a good idea. Lord Elrond...“

“Lord Elrond is engaged to Lady Celebrian, he doesn’t get a say in this,” Haldir retorted.

“Do I?” a silky smooth, mild voice asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Do I?” a silky smooth, mild voice asked._

Both ellyn turned to face the new speaker. Dressed all in black, coming out of the shadows, was Erestor himself.

Rumil turned a third shade of pale, then one of green. “Oh. I think I drank too much,” he said, sliding off the table. He covered his mouth with both hands and swallowed heavily as he stumbled away.

Haldir was too stunned to follow. Besides, Rumil was heading toward home, let Orophin take care of him. “M—Lord Erestor,” he glanced at the shadows then back to the Noldo, “You—“

“Yes, I heard every word.”

Haldir sobered instantly. “I-I can...“

Erestor stopped him with a single raised eyebrow.

His heart sinking, Haldir felt two inches high. He’d been looking forward to meeting the High Councilor since the moment he’d heard the other was with the party from Imladris. He’d read every book the brilliant Noldo had written, from battle tactics to garden design to the romantic poetry...though he’d read those last in private. “You must think me an idiot...or worse,” he said quietly. “I-I apologize for our words. They were the ramblings of a pair of drunken fools. I-I mean you no disrespect, I assure you.”

The eyebrow stayed up, the piercing blue eyes cool. “You seem quite eloquent for a self-professed drunk, warden Haldir.”

He knew Haldir’s name! “I...find your sudden presence rather sobering, lord councilor.”

“Hm,” was the disheartening reply. Erestor turned and began to blend back into the shadows.

No, please! If he left now... “Please.” Haldir stepped forward. “I know you must think me a fool...“

“Merely drunk, warden. It does seem the night for it, however,” came the quiet voice.

Hope! Could he pull this fiasco from the flames? “I am more sober by the moment,” Haldir said quickly. “Perhaps we could sit and talk and I could try to make a better impression on you? I-I much admire your writings, you see,” he finished bashfully.

There was a very long silence, in which Haldir feared the other had already gone. Finally the Noldo partially emerged from the shadows again. “You reek of alcohol. It is most distracting.”

Haldir blinked, thinking fast. “The baths! There are baths, near here. I doubt anyone will be using them tonight. I could wash, you could soak...it is very restful.”

That long slow look considered him again. “If this is about the dare...”

Haldir raised a hand to interrupt the other. “My brother is young but impetuous. By morning, if not already, he will deeply regret this evening. No word of this will pass his lips.” Or else!

“...what are _your_ intentions?” the other asked bluntly.

“I...” Haldir sighed and slumped a bit, something that would have shocked any who knew him, he realized belatedly with that part of his brain that had not turned to blithering idiot. “I was so looking forward to meeting you. Your work...“

“Lord Celeborn has mentioned your aptitude for tactical planning,” Erestor interrupted.

“He did?” Haldir stood up straight. “Er...he did not mention my fondness for your poetry, did he?”

There was another long pause. Just as Haldir felt his hope ebb completely away: “A relaxing soak before bed would be nice,” Erestor said.

Haldir smiled so wide he feared his face would split. “It is an excellent spot. Please, follow me!”


	3. Chapter 3

In near perfect silence the two elves made their way to the baths. Haldir was unsurprised that the ellon who had written two treatises on orcs and three on deer kine could be as stealthy as he. Once or twice however he did catch a speculative look on Erestor’s face which puzzled him. Did he expect Haldir to be too drunk to keep up with him? He was a trained warden, after all!

Haldir led the elegant councilor around the final turn and brushed aside a curtain of vines to reveal a trio of good sized pools with steam rising from them. “Here we are.”

Erestor stepped inside, ducking to avoid touching his arm. “I see.” He glanced about. “Should we have brought towels?”

“No, it’s fine.” Haldir pushed aside a cunningly fashioned screen disguised as part of the wall. “Everything is supplied here: towels, bathing oils, robes.”

“Cinnamon oil?”

“I...believe so,” Haldir said, looking through the labels. Behind him he heard the rustling of robes and he swallowed heavily. He grabbed the cinnamon when he found it, his own favorite, vanilla, two robes and four thick, absorbent towels. At the last, on an impulse, he also grabbed a jar of the thicker oil used by those who sported in the pools. He turned around...and nearly dropped everything.

Erestor stood before him, naked. Haldir would have liked to say he noticed Erestor’s fine pale skin or his surprisingly well-defined musculature first...but it was another prominent body part that immediately caught his eyes.

As long as a dagger and as thick as a sword hilt, Erestor’s penis was slightly larger in quiescence than Haldir’s was fully roused. He knew of no larger in Lothlorien, at least. What would it look like erect? What would it feel like in his hand...inside him? His mouth suddenly dry and his knees week, he raised his eyes to Erestor’s.

The other’s look was solemn with an edge of sadness. He turned away from Haldir and stepped into the near pool. “Even Glorfindel flinched, warden. No one should doubt your courage.”


	4. Chapter 4

The resignation in Erestor’s voice spurred Haldir into movement. Physical pain he could handle, after a couple of centuries as a warden of Lothlorien he knew himself to be a fast healer...but that sound in Erestor’s voice hurt him to the core. The beautiful elf who wrote such amazing poetry...he put the robes and most of the towels down on the nearby bench and placed the three jars and the last towel next to the pool. “I was...merely stunned by your beauty, my lord.”

Erestor scoffed. “You were stunned by my size, say rather. No one who has seen me naked has retained their desire. One even ran away screaming.”

Haldir slowly disrobed, his eyes holding Erestor’s. As each garment fell away he imagined long graceful fingers touching him...caressing him...preparing him. By the time he removed his loincloth he felt flushed and was fully erect.

Erestor’s eyes flicked down to his groin then back up to his face. “If you think to take me, warden, you will be disappointed. I have tried it twice and both times found it to be overly painful and desperately unsatisfying.”

“Why,” Haldir asked, stepping into the pool, “would you think I want to take you?”

Erestor poured out a measure of cinnamon oil into his hands and began massaging it into his wet hair. “Aside from that jar of unscented oil, your reputation as a top precedes you. Also, your...interest is apparent.”

Haldir watched the long fingers, covered now in fragrant suds, running through the dark hair and, even in the heat of the pool, he shivered. “I assure you, my...interest is solely to lay beneath you this night.”

Erestor glared at him, suddenly furious. “Enough! So your brother dared you...“

“No! Please, this...all right, he did pull the idea from my deepest fantasies, but I swear to you, I _want_ to lay with you.” Haldir waded closer to the enraged and suspicious Noldo. “I have long admired your mind, your wit, your ease with words, your ability to paint a picture in your reader’s mind...and ever since meeting you three days ago I have deeply admired your external beauty as well.” He laid a hand on the other’s chest where he could feel the fast heartbeat. “I want you. In me. Please,” he ended, begging.

Erestor’s heartbeat calmed as his anger subsided. “I...it will hurt.”

Haldir repressed a shout of joy. “I know.”

“Will you still think it worth it when you are stretched wide and bleeding?” came the blunt question.

Scare tactics would not work on a marchwarden of Lothlorien. “Even if. Though that jar of oil should ease your way.”

Erestor rinsed his hair and picked up the container of thick oil. The look in his eyes as he glanced back up at Haldir nearly broke the Silvan’s heart. “Please...I have been hurt and rejected so many times. If you are simply toying with me, I beg of you, stop.”


	5. Chapter 5

Haldir stepped forward again and ran a hand up Erestor’s arm. The dark-haired ellon was slightly taller, which made it easier for Haldir to lay his head on the other’s shoulder as he pressed their bodies together, his arousal hard against Erestor’s thigh. “I do not tease, dear Erestor, nor do I desire to cause you pain. I am yours, take me.” Each time he said that his resolve, and anticipation, grew.

Erestor shuddered. He pushed Haldir back and looked down at the jar again. His fingers fumbled as he sought to open it, the water not helping his grip.

Haldir reached in once the lid was off and scooped up some of the oil. As Erestor’s head came up again, he began to coat the Noldo’s fingers, one at a time. He looked at Erestor through his lashes as he slowly stroked the oil on. “How do you want me, my lord?” he asked, his voice low.

Erestor shuddered again. “Turn...turn around,” he said, his voice deep with restrained passion. “Kneel on the ledge.”

It was Haldir’s turn to shiver as he obeyed. Erestor’s tone had changed from pained to commanding as his confidence in what Haldir was offering grew...and Haldir found that confidence not only stoked his own passion, but calmed his fears as well.

He knelt on the ledge that ran around the inside of the pool. It elevated his backside out of the water, though when he leaned forward and braced his weight on his elbows on the towel he’d left there, his erection dipped back in.

Erestor nudged his knees slightly wider apart. Haldir felt those long fingers stroke the skin on his back, on his cheeks...with one hand Erestor spread the globes apart as the other stroked down between them.

At the first touch against his back opening, Haldir tensed for a moment. For all his bravado this _was_ the first time for him. He forced himself to relax, taking a deep breath and letting it out...which was when Erestor slid his first finger in.

“Oh!” Haldir looked back over his shoulder.

Erestor stopped and looked up. “Are you well?”

“Yes...I just...that’s the first...” he shook his head, “it feels...good.” He wiggled his hips a bit. “Keep going.”

That long graceful finger ran in and out a few times, leaving behind a coating of oil. Then another joined it. Haldir enjoyed the sensation of those muscles being massaged as the fingers twisted and spread apart. It was a novel experience and he...

“Oh!” This time he reared up and looked over his shoulder. He panted as the incredible feeling started to recede. “That...so that’s the spot! Please? Do it again?”

Erestor’s head came down on his far shoulder and he felt the other smile against his skin. “I will,” Erestor said softly. “Bend back down.”

Haldir did so, pushing back against those two fingers within him with a groan. Which turned to a moan as they hit that spot again. He lowered his forehead to rest against the towel between his arms as he was swept away by the pleasure.

His penis was being caressed by the warm water that gently rocked to their movements. It added to the feelings the now three fingers were creating within him. His pants and moans grew louder as Erestor continued stretching him.

In his haze of pleasure he did not notice Erestor’s other hand had left its place on his back until he felt those slickened fingers gently wrap around his erection. With a loud cry he thrust forward into that grasp, then back against Erestor’s other hand. As the sensations built to a crescendo, he rocked back and forth until that moment when all his muscles locked...and he was pushed over the precipice by those stroking hands.

It was the best orgasm of his life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where I truly earned that Mature Rating...

Feeling as limp as a wet bowstring, Haldir collapsed against the side of the pool. Erestor’s hands left him, only to gather him up in his arms.

“Are you still determined?” that shiver-inducing deep voice whispered silkily against his ear as his hands stroked Haldir’s sides and chest.

Haldir let his head fall back onto Erestor’s shoulder and nodded faintly. “Yes.” He turned his face toward Erestor’s neck and inhaled. “Oh. Yes.”

He felt the large blunt head of Erestor’s erection against his buttocks. He was deeply relaxed, between the wine, the heat of the pool, the stretching...and the mind-blowing orgasm. But, “C-could I face you?” he asked.

Erestor turned them both until his back was to the wall. He spun Haldir in place and pulled the Silvan forward as he sat on the ledge.

Haldir slid against him, straddling his lap and resting his own hands on Erestor’s upper arms. He leaned forward and rested his cheek on the other’s shoulder, his lips against Erestor’s neck. “Mm, perfect,” he whispered.

Erestor’s hands on his hips encouraged him to raise up; he did so. Again he felt that large penis, this time gliding slickly between his buttocks. As he felt the head against his opening he took a deep breath...

It was then that Erestor licked up his ear and sucked the tip into his mouth.

“Oh! Erestor!” It took a moment for the throbbing of his backside to reach through the pleasure fog; Erestor had also used that moment to enter him. “Oh.”

“Are you all right?” Erestor’s voice was soft.

“Uh huh. I just...” he swallowed and pushed himself down a bit further to get the wider head past the double ring of muscles. “Oh, that’s much better.”

Erestor’s strong arms held him there until he protested, “Deeper.”

“I do not want to hurt you,” Erestor said.

“You aren’t. You couldn’t. Except by stopping. Ah.” He moved his arms to around Erestor’s shoulders as he slid down another couple of inches. He definitely felt stretched wide by Erestor’s hard flesh, but it was anything but painful.

As Erestor’s arms tightened around him and he sank down further he realized he was making those same noises – half whimper, half moan, that always enflamed him when made by the person he was topping. “Ah!” Erestor pulled him down another inch, nuzzling his ear. Apparently he too found them intoxicating.

Which was good, because Haldir couldn’t stop. “Mm...Ah...ah...oh....yes...ah....Ere..stor...Oh...”

Finally he was fully seated on Erestor’s lap. On his lover’s lap. “Oh...” He gave the hard flesh within him an experimental squeeze.

He felt more than heard Erestor’s groan. “H-how do you feel?” Erestor asked.

He reached up with one hand and caressed Erestor’s hair. “Mm. You tell me,” he said against Erestor’s neck.

Erestor shifted his hands until one was caressing the curve of Haldir’s buttocks and the other was cradling the silver head. He tugged gently at the hair until he was able to look Haldir in the eyes. “Incredible.” Then he covered Haldir’s mouth with his own and all coherent thought ceased.

***

Later Haldir would be able to look back and remember specific details – such as the feeling of Erestor starting to move within him, the intoxicating taste as Erestor’s tongue seduced his, the rebuilding of the tensions within him as he was drawn again toward orgasm. He remembered the gasp when he reached between them to caress Erestor’s nipples and how it caused Erestor to throw his head back.

When Erestor tipped his head forward again his eyes were like blue fire. His hands came down to cup Haldir’s buttocks as he surged to his feet. All Haldir could do was hold on as his lover turned, stepped up onto the ledge and then bent forward to lay him on his back on the warm wooden floor.

Erestor’s hands then slid down to draw Haldir’s legs up and out of his way, leaving the warden completely open for him.

He started thrusting slowly, but Haldir’s happy pleasure noises quickly encouraged him to speed up.

Deeper and harder. It always felt good when he was the one thrusting, feeling the tightness wrapped around that most sensitive part, the friction, the slickness, the desire to bury himself as far as possible within his partner...now to be the one on the receiving end...feeling that thick, hard rod of flesh rubbing against _that_ spot within him...it was even better.

Of course, it helped that it was _Erestor_ , the elf whose mind was as well endowed as his body!

Their lips met again, teeth clashing, tongues touching. Erestor’s right hand kneaded Haldir’s hip and buttock while his left braced him over Haldir’s body. Haldir’s hands roamed freely over Erestor’s arms, back and shoulders. Even while kissing he could not stop the gasps, moans and murmurs – and the harder and faster Erestor thrust, the louder he got...And the louder he got the faster and harder Erestor would get. It was a pleasure cycle with two winners.

His fingers clenching hard on Erestor’s shoulders Haldir felt himself rushing madly toward that happy precipice again, this time hopefully bringing Erestor with him.

His penis was being stroked between their bodies as the water slicked Erestor slid over him, his pleasure spot was being stroked by Erestor’s penis within him and his tongue was being stroked by Erestor’s. The combination of sensations was finally too much for him and he wrapped both his arms and his legs tightly around Erestor as he climaxed.

Erestor groaned loudly into Haldir’s mouth as the Silvan’s body clenched around the hard flesh within, sending the Noldo into orgasm as well.

It felt...odd, having someone come inside you, Haldir decided, laying under Erestor in a post-orgasmic daze. And yet also...right. So completely and perfectly right.


	7. Chapter 7

Erestor had collapsed over him as he had achieved his own climax. After a long moment he gathered himself together and carefully straightened up and pulled out of Haldir’s body.

Haldir’s mew of displeasure was noticed immediately. “Did I hurt you?” Erestor asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

“No,” Haldir said, looking up at his lover’s face. “I just didn’t want you to pull out yet.”

Erestor relaxed and gave him a small smile. “My apologies. But I want to check you, in case I caused you any damage.”

Haldir felt those long fingers trail down his stomach, drawing through the spent seed he’d left there, over his hip and between his legs before sliding easily into his stretched passage. “Mm.” He lifted his hips, pushing back against the digits.

“Stop that,” Erestor chided him softly, pulling his fingers out again.

“But I like the feel of you inside me,” Haldir said. “...any blood?”

Erestor shook his head. “No.” He gathered Haldir into his arms again and stepped back into the pool.

Haldir hissed a bit when the warm water came into contact with his tenderized opening. He raised his hand to Erestor’s lips to forestall his question. “I am a little sore, perhaps, but not so much as I could have been, taking one as large as you as my first. I heal quickly as I said – and if for some unforeseen reason I do not...I have the next several days off to recover.”

His lover’s eyes had darkened as he spoke. “I was your first as a receiver?”

Ducking his head, Haldir felt his cheeks warm. What an odd time to become bashful, he mused. “Y-yes,” he said softly. “I’ve never felt the desire to lay beneath someone before.”

Erestor pulled him closer yet. “And now that you have?” he asked, his voice husky.

Haldir felt the warmth of the other against his skin and he laid his head on Erestor’s shoulder again. He skimmed his hands down Erestor’s sides, marveling at the soft skin and hard muscles. “My desire has been kindled...I want to lay with you again.”

Erestor nuzzled his hair. “You said you have the next several days off?”

“Mm-hm. Unfortunately I share a talan with my brothers, who also have the time off.”

He could feel the smile on Erestor’s face. “I share my guest talan with no one...” He tilted his head back and raised Haldir’s chin up so he could look the Silvan in the eyes. “Will you join me?”

Haldir slid his arms up and tugged Erestor’s head down for a kiss. “Yes.”

~~~  
It took little time for them to finish in the pool after that. Erestor helped Haldir out, then caught him when his legs gave out. “Haldir!”

Haldir blinked at him. “Wow.”

“What is wrong?”

“I’m – I think it is because I have had my legs wrapped, or rather, clenched, about you for a good while. My muscles are not used to that position!”

“You are not hurt then?” Erestor asked.

“Nay. Just...weak.”

His lover sighed. “Perhaps I should escort you home then so you might rest.”

Haldir nuzzled the side of Erestor’s neck. “I can rest just as easily in your talan.”

Erestor’s long fingers gripped his sides tightly. “I cannot guarantee that.”

“Even better,” Haldir whispered into Erestor’s ear. “If I am in your bed what need have I to walk?”

Erestor sat him down on a bench and briskly and efficiently dried him off. He wrapped the long silver hair in a towel then helped Haldir into a robe, before doing the same for himself.

Haldir held onto the edges of the bench. He was getting used to being pampered far too quickly, but it was just so nice to have someone else caring for him...especially Erestor. _Especially_ Erestor. He watched as the other dried himself off...those long legs, that lean torso, that graceful neck....He wished Erestor would turn around so he could get another eyeful of his front, but of course he had his robe on when he did.

Erestor bent down and picked up the jar of thickened oil and its lid. “Do you think any would mind if we borrowed this?”

Haldir smiled broadly. “Not at all. But there are other types if you prefer...”

His lover shook his head, sliding the closed jar into a pocket. “It is less likely to succumb to friction. I don’t want to take chances with your comfort.” He stepped over to where Haldir sat and scooped the Galadhrim into his arms. “Shall we go?”

He felt himself grow bashful again, and him a fully blooded warrior! He laid his head on Erestor’s shoulder again and reveled in the strength of the arms that held him. “Yes, please.”

~~  
Haldir did not feel any eyes on them as Erestor made his way back to his talan, but he was not surprised, Erestor’s skills in the woods were every bit as good as he expected them to be. When he said as much to Erestor, however, the dark haired ellon blushed.

“You are the first warrior I’ve met who has not simply assumed I have no such skills because I am a councilor.”

Haldir looked at him amazed. “I thought your treatises on tactics and orcs were required subjects!”

“Most assume I got the information second-hand,” Erestor said.

“Foolish elves,” Haldir said with a glower. He would disabuse any of _his_ warriors of that notion to be sure.

~~  
At the guest talan assigned to him Erestor carried Haldir in and set him down gently on the couch in the sitting room. “Is there anything I can get for you?”

Haldir felt a rush of warmth at his lover’s words. Being carried in Erestor’s arms had only fueled his desire to be taken by him again. He pulled his hair free of the towel and leaned against the couch back, allowing his hair to spread out to best effect. He opened his robe to show his reawakened passion and slid his hips forward and spread his knees apart. “I can think of something,” he said, his voice husky.

Erestor, his eyes dark, knelt down in front of him and slid his hands, with those long sexy fingers, up the insides of Haldir’s thighs. “Oh?” his voice also low.

Haldir threw his head back at the touch; how was it this ellon could make him feel so good? “Yes!”

Erestor shifted forward and leaned in to capture Haldir’s lips. One hand went down and slid three fingers into the still slick passage as the other wrapped around Haldir’s penis.

Haldir gasped air from Erestor’s mouth. “Oh!” He moaned, his legs coming up to wrap around his lover again.

Erestor detangled himself a moment to rid himself of the robe and to grab the oil. Haldir watched in awe as the Noldo slicked himself – it was the first time he’d actually seen him fully aroused, and he was an even more impressive sight! How ever did that manage to fit inside him?

Tipping Haldir’s chin up to look him in the eyes, Erestor placed the head of his penis at Haldir’s opening. Looking into the azure depths, Haldir relaxed and breathed deeply as his lover slid into him once again. Watching Erestor’s eyes turn nearly black as he felt the other slide into him...it was one of the most erotic things he’d ever experienced.

Once fully seated Erestor paused for a moment to let Haldir savor being filled so completely...or perhaps to let him adjust to having Erestor’s girth buried inside him again. Either way, Haldir enjoyed it.

Then Erestor started moving...Haldir enjoyed that too and let Erestor know it. “Oh yes! Erestor! Oh, ahh, ah, ah! Oh!”

Sliding in and out of Haldir’s body Erestor let his hands roam where they would. Haldir let him know where his particularly sensitive spots were and he capitalized on that knowledge, driving the younger ellon to the point of orgasm...and beyond.

Haldir had also let his hands wander, but as his orgasm approached he could do little more than clutch at Erestor’s shoulders, panting and moaning into the other’s ear.

“Haldir!” Erestor exclaimed as his own orgasm was milked from him by the spasms coursing through Haldir’s passage. “Yess....”

Erestor collapsed forward and they kissed. Wet, sloppy, tired kisses that Haldir felt to his toes. He held Erestor cradled between his legs and wished he never had to let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

“Erestor! Erestor! Where are you?” came a cry from the sitting room.

Haldir lifted his head from Erestor’s chest and blinked sleepily. It had been after midnight when he and Rumil...then there had been the pool...oh the pool...and back to Erestor’s...it was now just true dawn. True, elves did not require much sleep, but he’d had a busy night! He slumped back down, comfortable and warm. Who...

“Elrond,” came the deep voice under his ear. Gentle hands rolled him to his side so that Erestor could rise. “I will see what he wants and be right back,” the Noldo promised with a kiss.

“Mm, do,” Haldir said. He watched as Erestor’s beautiful back was covered in a robe and his lover left the room. Stretching he quickly found all his sore spots. “Ah!”

From the front room, through the door left ajar, he could hear the two lords speaking.

“Are you all right?” Elrond was asking.

“I am fine,” his lover’s calm voice responded. “I had not thought to see you so early. Is Lady Celebrian well?”

“Turn around,” Elrond commanded. Haldir did not know him well, but he seemed...out of sorts.

Apparently Erestor thought so as well. “There. Now, care to tell me why you are here and not in the arms of your betrothed?”

There was the soft thud of someone sitting heavily on the couch. “I am asking myself that same question. But when your future father-in-law comes to you at dawn and tells you that one of his senior wardens is missing and he was last seen with your chief councilor...where they really as drunk as Rumil claimed?”

Haldir beat his head against the pillow. His silly baby brother had gone to Lord Celeborn? How much trouble was he in? He gritted his teeth as he sat up. _Quite_ sore. He pulled his own robe over to him and put it on.

“...said, I cannot verify how drunk they were. Haldir seemed to sober quickly enough, though Rumil ran off ill,” Erestor was saying.

“He was still a bit green this morning. Orophin was practically carrying him. I ...”

Haldir buried his head in his hands. Could this get any worse? He managed to stand, his hips and thighs and...other parts protesting.

“...he should be fine. But Celeborn asked that I check with you to see where you might have stashed Haldir’s body so they could see to a proper burial.”

“Lord Celeborn is well known for his wit,” Erestor said stiffly.

“It is not by looks alone that he won Galadriel,” Elrond agreed. “I can see that you did not succumb to Haldir’s wiles; last time you lay beneath another you nearly bled to death before I got to you.”

Haldir paused at the door. Bled to death? Who would do such a thing to his Erestor? With a growl he opened the door and, pain aside, strode into the sitting room.

Elrond, sitting on the couch, came to his feet as Haldir entered. “What...?”

Erestor turned and smiled at Haldir. “Yes?”

Seeing no immediate danger, Haldir’s furor fled, leaving him to wince. “Ow....”

“Hangover?” Elrond asked, rather unsympathetically, Haldir thought.

“No, my head is fine. My body however...”

“Did you beat him?” Erestor’s lord demanded of him, springing forward to offer a hand to Haldir.

“No!” Erestor retorted. “I...made love with him,” he finished softly.

About to ease Haldir down onto the couch, Elrond stopped and stared at his councilor. “As in...? Oh, you will not want to sit,” he said, standing Haldir back up straight. “Why don’t we get you back in bed and I’ll check you over?”

Haldir went to protest; the lord of Imladris serving as healer to him? But Erestor scooped him up in his arms and Haldir’s objections faded as he snuggled into the unexpected embrace.

Far too quickly however, he found himself back on the bed.

“On his stomach, if you please, Erestor. No need to embarrass the warden more than necessary,” Elrond directed.

Haldir appreciated his professional attitude, but was already deeply embarrassed, especially as they removed his robe, leaving him exposed, belly down, on the bed.

Erestor sat next to him and stroked his hair as Elrond began his examination.

“Hm, so Celeborn was telling me what normally exemplary guardsmen you and your brothers are. Rumil just recently joined the Galadhrim, did he not?” Elrond asked.

Haldir realized Elrond was making conversation to distract him from what his fingers, so unlike Erestor’s, were doing. He was both grateful and impressed that Elrond actually knew who he and his brothers were. “Yes. Though I may have to kill him tomo-morrow,” he said, faltering as Elrond’s fingers probed within him. That hurt!

“Umhm. You might want to wait a couple of days,” Elrond advised. He draped Haldir’s robe back over him and started rummaging in the bag he’d brought. “Right now I believe he would still welcome death.” He straightened up. “Aha! Here it is.”

The robe was whisked away again and Haldir felt Elrond’s fingers again. This time coated not with oil, but something very...soothing. “Ah...” He let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

Erestor’s fingers on his hair stopped. Haldir twisted his head around to see a stricken look on his lover’s face. “I-I did not...?”

“Oh, he will be fine.” Elrond flipped the robe back again and wiped his hands off on a handy moist towel he pulled from another pocket in his bag. “His spirit is strong; between that and the healing cream I just used on him he should be recovered enough for any...strenuous activity by this evening. Although,” he patted Haldir’s leg as he rose from beside the bed, “I do not recommend it if you work tomorrow.”

“I have the next several days off,” Haldir said. He rolled over carefully in order to keep himself covered and took one of Erestor’s limp hands in his.

“Really?” Elrond said. He looked from one to the other then smiled. He raised one eyebrow at Erestor. “Shall I just leave this jar here then?”

Erestor, still looking stricken, started to shake his head, but Haldir held out his free hand for the container. “Yes please!”

“But I hurt you,” Erestor said softly.

Haldir rolled up to his knees to face his lover, not caring anymore about the robe...it was amazing how much easier that was from just a few minutes before! He leaned forward and kissed Erestor gently. “Yes, but that was not unexpected. You are no small elf, my lord Erestor.”

“You...would be willing to do this again?” Erestor still sounded hesitant.

“ _Most_ definitely.” He kissed Erestor again, then moaned appreciatively as the Noldo’s arms wrapped around him and he was kissed back, most thoroughly.

After a few minutes...or hours, Haldir was not sure which, Erestor lifted his head to address his lord. “Elrond....where did...?”

Haldir rested his head back on Erestor’s shoulder, enjoying the warm length of his lover against him. “Did he leave?”

“Apparently.”

“Good. Can we go back to sleep?” He brushed his lips along Erestor’s jaw and snuggled into the tightened embrace. It felt so nice to be held. “I am still tired...plus it will help pass the time until...later.”

He got another thorough kissing for that then was swept underneath the blankets. Erestor stripped off his robe and joined him, arranging them much as they were when they had awoken earlier. “Until...later, then,” Erestor said, planting a kiss on the top of Haldir’s head.

As Haldir slipped into reverie, he could not remember ever being as happy as he was right then.


	9. Chapter 9

Haldir awoke still cradled by Erestor’s side; head nestled into the crook of the dark haired ellon’s neck. He smiled and stretched one leg down toward the end of the bed, toes leading. “Oh!”

Erestor’s voice, deep against his ear, asked, “Should I bother to ask if you feel any better?”

“Oh, much,” Haldir assured him quickly, lifting his head to look at him.

“So that wasn’t pain I just heard?” Erestor raised one eyebrow at him.

Haldir ducked his head back down. “Only a little.” He looked up again. “What time is it?”

“Not quite noon.”

“Have you been awake long?” Haldir asked, frowning at him.

“Not long. I was watching you sleep,” Erestor said with a little smile.

Haldir felt his cheeks pink. “Lord Elrond said I would be recovered by this evening,” he pointed out. He let his fingers drift lazily over Erestor’s chest. “Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”

Erestor was silent a moment. “We...could discuss orc tactics.”

Haldir froze. What? He rose up onto one elbow to look his lover in the eyes...his twinkling eyes. “Yes,” Haldir said, using his most serious tone, “yes, we could.”

His lover smiled up at him. “But you don’t want to,” he stated.

In the same tone Haldir responded, “No. No I don’t.”

“What do you suggest then?” Erestor asked, pulling Haldir back down to nestle against him.

Haldir let his fingers resume their earlier wandering. “How about...” He glanced up at Erestor’s face through his long silver lashes. “How about you tell me how you will take me this evening?”

Erestor’s eyes darkened to almost black. Haldir could feel the Noldo’s heart rate jump and felt his own race to catch up. After a long moment Erestor rolled them both onto their side, facing each other. “First,” he said, his voice gone deeper, “I would kiss you.”

Haldir moaned as Erestor did just that. It started slow and sweet, but neither left it that way and their tongues danced a duet. “Mm,” he said when they finally broke apart, “I like it when you kiss me.”

Erestor smiled and let his hand drift down Haldir’s side. “Next, I would touch you.”

The Silvan gasped at the feel of those long graceful fingers like silk across his bare skin. “Oh, I like it when you touch me.”

Erestor’s hand on his hip pulled Haldir closer so that their groins touched. Both were fully hard and groaned as they rubbed against one another. Erestor captured Haldir’s lips again in a searing kiss.

Haldir felt the tingle of impending orgasm start to build. He did not think he could convince Erestor to take him this early, so he pressed harder against his lover, hoping to bring him to completion as well.

From Erestor’s expressi--

“Lord Erestor! Senior Warden Haldir!” came a shout from the front room, interrupting his thought process. “Are you present? I come at Lord Celeborn’s command!”

Haldir growled a curse as Erestor stopped. He did not bother to suspect a conspiracy; Elrond had undoubtedly told his lord and lady what had happened.

Erestor got up and dressed in one of his heavy robes. “One moment, please,” he called out to the ellith in the other room.

Haldir was impressed; with the robe on he could not tell that Erestor had an erection. He probably had them deliberately made that way, Haldir mused.

The Noldo twitched the covers back over Haldir and gave him a peck on the forehead. “Stay here.” With a graceful twist he secured his hair back at the nape of his neck as he walked out of the bedroom. “Yes? How may I help you?” Erestor asked the messenger.

Haldir flopped onto his back with a groan. Just yesterday he had been a top...and rather proud of his reputation, actually...today he was an insatiable bottom. What must Erestor think of him? And how could his life turn completely topsy turvy in the space of...of less than a day!

Haldir could not remember feeling this way about any of his previous lovers. Yes, they had each been special in their own way...but none were Erestor. Until last night he had not once considered being bottom to another’s top...but it seemed so natural with Erestor.

It was not the Noldo’s age, Haldir mused; he knew Erestor was somewhat older than he. But he had been with ellyn older than he before. He really did respect Erestor’s mind, however, and his poetry...that hot, yet romantic poetry...was it any wonder Haldir had fallen for him...years ago?

He buried his head under the pillow to muffle his groan. Did Erestor think of him as just a fan? Like one of those elves who hung around the practice fields trying to have sex with a warrior?

The door reopened; he peeked out from under the pillow to see Erestor stop next to the bed with a frown. “Haldir?”

He shifted in the cocoon of blankets, pushing the pillow away. “Yes? What does Lord Celeborn want of us?”

Erestor smiled down at him. “For a moment I though you had gotten up again.”

Haldir shook his head. “Though...I need to.”

Erestor helped him to the facilities and he was grateful for the aid. The healing cream had taken away most of the pain and had eased the swelling of his posterior, his hips and thighs were still sore and he walked like an old human.

Rather than letting him hobble back to the bed, however, Erestor scooped him up and carried him. Setting him back down, the dark-haired ellon kissed his forehead. “I do enjoy doing that,” the Noldo said.

“Kissing my forehead or carrying me?” Haldir asked.

“Both, actually,” Erestor said with a smile. “I just...like the way you feel in my arms.”

Haldir smiled back, any embarrassment forgotten. “I like the way I feel in your arms too.”

Erestor leaned down to kiss Haldir, but stopped an inch away with a sigh. “Right. We have been invited to lunch.”

“Lunch?” Haldir repeated.

“At the royal talan. ‘To celebrate the betrothal of Elrond and Celebrian,’” Erestor quoted.

“Was that not what the banquet last night was for?” Haldir could not help but sound dismayed.

“That was for everyone, this is apparently for family and close friends...which includes the two of us.” Erestor held up the bundle he had brought into the bedroom earlier. “Lord Celeborn was even kind enough to send you a fresh uniform.”

Haldir sighed. “I can barely walk...and he expects...” He sighed again. “Hand me my uniform; this will take a while.”

“I will help,” Erestor offered.

Haldir paused in unwrapping the bundle. “To put _on_ my clothes?”

Erestor held up the tunic. “To a scholar, research is important. It will make undressing you later so much more enjoyable.”

*  
Though stiff and sore, it did not take long for Haldir, with Erestor’s...help, to get dressed. He sat on the edge of the bed after and watched Erestor get ready. “Uhm, you might not want to wear your hair tied back like that,” Haldir said.

“Indeed?” Erestor asked. He turned to the mirror. “Oh.”

Haldir winced as Erestor fingered the myriad love bites he had left on the Noldo’s neck. “I got a bit carried away. I...”

Erestor met his eyes in the mirror. “Do not apologize. I enjoyed each and every one.”

Haldir saw his face go pink in the mirror and felt himself harden again. “So did I.”

Erestor swiftly braided back the sides of his hair, concealing the marks and leaving him, while still coolly elegant, somewhat more...vibrant. They were, Haldir noted, comparing them to his own, warrior braids...and of an oddly familiar design.

“Doriath,” Erestor answered the question in Haldir’s eyes. “I was a warrior of Doriath once.”

“Ah,” Haldir said. He almost feared to ask, but had to know. “You served under Lord Celeborn?”

“Not...exactly.” Erestor’s fingers fidgeted with his sleeves.

“Then...?” Haldir prompted. He tried to catch the other’s eyes, but Erestor was not looking at the Silvan.

“I...was one of his teachers,” Erestor finally admitted.

“Oh.” Haldir blinked, then blinked again. His lover was a contemporary of his lord...no, older, even. “You were born in Valinor then?”

“I...came over with Thingol and Melian, after Feanor and the others,” Erestor said.

“How...” he stopped. Did Erestor’s age...or the fact he referred to kings and lords without their titles make a difference in his feelings for him? ...No. ...Though he was glad to hear his Noldo was not present during the early kin-slayings.

Erestor was watching him with a hesitant expression, as if unsure of Haldir’s reaction. Haldir reached out and took one of the dark-haired ellon’s hands in his own. “All right, the fact that you knew my lord when he was but a stripling is a little unsettling.” He smiled up at Erestor. “But he is not the one I am interested in."

Erestor smiled back, looking visibly relieved. “Good. Galadriel is a bit possessive of him.”

“He is the other half of her soul, I cannot blame her!” Haldir said.

“Soul mates are special,” Erestor agreed softly.

Haldir’s stomach growled then, startling them both.

“And so is lunch,” Erestor added.

Haldir blushed to the tips of his hair. “Healing takes energy,” he said in his defense.

“It does,” Erestor said soothingly. “I should have realized you would require nourishment. It is a good thing we are on our way to lunch!”

With Erestor’s help, Haldir made his way to the front room, but he did not want to think about the trek to the royal talan. It was normally a quick walk, but the way he was moving... To his surprise Erestor wrapped him in the Noldo’s cloak.

“Mine is the...how did that get here? But this is your cloak, Erestor.”

The Noldo nodded and slung Haldir’s cloak around his own shoulders and put the hood up. “I will not have your reputation suffer because of me, Haldir.”

With that he tugged the hood down to cover Haldir’s silver hair then swept the Silvan into his arms once again and carried him from the talan.


	10. Chapter 10

You would think, Haldir mused as they neared the royal talan, that one cloaked elf carrying another cloaked elf in the middle of the day would be more...noticeable. And yet Erestor managed to get them there without being stopped. He wondered if it that was due to his reputation or Erestor’s.

Mostly Erestor’s, he decided. No one he knew would walk up to the Lord Councilor of Imladris and ask why he was carrying...wait, they had switched cloaks...why he was being carried by a Galadhrim. Specifically, by Haldir; his formal cloak, thanks to his brothers’...generosity and pride, was rather distinct, whereas Erestor’s was rather nondescript.

Perhaps then it _was_ his reputation that kept the curious at bay. Plus it did make sense that if he were carrying one of the Imladris party it would be to where their lord was staying; he being a master healer and all.

He started when Erestor stopped and placed him on his feet. He had been so lost in thought he had missed their arrival!

As Erestor turned back from hanging up Haldir’s cloak, Haldir kissed him.

“What was that for?” Erestor asked. He unfastened his cloak and swept it from Haldir’s shoulders.

“For carrying me here. And for being so very kissable,” Haldir said with a grin.

Erestor smiled back. “I can accept that.”

“Good!” Haldir kissed him again.

Erestor kissed him back, his hands at Haldir’s waist. He pulled away after a moment, his lips plump and glistening, his eyes dark...easily the most beautiful elf Haldir had ever seen. Erestor wiped the moisture from Haldir’s lips with his thumb. “Lunch.”

Haldir groaned. He was not looking forward to some long stuff formal luncheon. There would undoubtedly be speeches.

Erestor offered him his arm, but Haldir waved it off in favor of one of Erestor’s hands. “I can do this,” he said. He drew himself up, squared his shoulders and the two of them strode from the cloak room.

***

Never before had tens of feet seemed like so many miles. It was easier than the walk to the bathroom earlier, but by the time they had arrived in the dining room, Haldir’s hips and thighs were screaming at him and he was making a conscious effort not to crush Erestor’s hand.

Galadriel welcomed the two of them at the entrance. “Erestor...I hear you have swept our Haldir off his feet,” she said with a small grin.

Erestor put his free hand to his heart and inclined his head in greeting. “He was...most persuasive, dear lady.”

She accepted Haldir’s aborted bow with another smile. “Yes, for one as watchful as he, he can be quite eloquent.”

Celeborn joined them, taking Galadriel’s hand in his and kissing her fingertips. He turned to the two ellyn and did a double take at Erestor. “I have not seen you in braids in an Age, Erestor. They have always suited you.” He then turned to Haldir. “I see you are not dead, my warden.”

From his lord’s raised eyebrow, Haldir felt an implied, ‘yet.’ He bowed as best and as deep as he could. “No, my lord. Lord Erestor has accepted my heartfelt apology.”

Erestor stepped forward slightly. “He is not the first elf I have witnessed stick his foot in his mouth during a drunken moment,” the Noldo said, raising his own eyebrow.

To Haldir’s great surprise both his lord and his lady blushed.

“Yes,” Galadriel said, “perhaps we should all go sit down, now, so lunch can begin?” She took Celeborn’s arm and they led the other two to the table.

***

The table was set for ten. The others, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian included, were standing about chatting; Erestor and Haldir were the last to arrive.

As he looked around, Haldir wondered why he had been invited to such a select party. True, he was a senior warden, but he was not the Senior Warden, that was Derufin about to sit across from him. The others there were the head of Elrond’s guards...one of Glorfindel’s lieutenants, Minastir; Celeborn and Galadriel’s Chief Councilor, Baranor; and the senior most of Galadriel’s Hand Maidens, Vardilyë. And Erestor, of course.

He took his seat as directed, bracing himself for a long and sore meal, only to discover that his chair had been augmented by a soft and springy cushion. With a relieved sigh he began to look forward to the meal.

***

Eating a meal with one’s lord and lady, their senior advisors and important guests...when at least half, if not all, of the party knew why you would occasionally wince when reaching for something was...uncomfortable. He did not feel completely out of his depth; the lady Galadriel had taken a personal interest in him and his brothers after they’d been orphaned...but he did continuously wonder why he had been included today.

Halfway through the meal, Galadriel drew Erestor’s attention regarding orc tactics. Elrond, seated to Haldir’s left, leaned in toward him and, pitching his voice low to signal the sharp eared elves around that this was a private conversation, said, “This is not meant as punishment or to humiliate you, Haldir, I assure you.”

Haldir flushed. “I cannot see any other reason for me to be here, my lord.”

Elrond sighed and leaned closer. “Part of my ability to heal allows me knowledge of how the trauma had occurred. Your bruised flesh was the result of coupling not once, but twice, Haldir, and within a fairly short amount of time. In my professional and personal opinion, this is likely due to you convincing Erestor that it would be all right to do so...probably mentioning your fast healing, yes?”

Reluctantly Haldir nodded. “But there was not much pain...”

“Undoubtedly due to the effects of the alcohol. It hurt this morning, did it not?” Elrond asked.

“Yes, but not since you used that cream,” Haldir responded. “At least...not in that spot.”

“Good,” Elrond said with a smile. “However, if you wish to repeat such activities more than just the once, keep apart until this evening. Or you will find your recovery time stretched beyond our stay here. Even you need time to heal, Haldir.”

“I could not do so in Erestor’s talan?” Haldir asked. “I have to do it here?”

“And how were you and my councilor planning on spending this time?” Elrond asked, one eyebrow elevated.

Haldir blushed, turning even more red than moments before. “We...we were...”

“I am certain your intentions were honorable, Haldir. However...your willingness to allow Erestor to take you twice, in such rapid succession, does not bode well for your will-power...or his. Celeborn suggested this luncheon as a way to...remove temptation from your paths.”

“Lord Celeborn is wise,” Haldir admitted. Thankfully the next course came and Elrond ended the conversation there.

***

With most everyone being in good spirits and with a popular subject like how best to kill orcs, the luncheon continued past the food. After a bit, most everyone started switching seats; the better to address the person they were speaking with...most often Erestor.

Haldir felt proud that he was able to contribute to the conversation. Indeed, more than once Derufin clapped him on the shoulder with an, “Exactly!” or deferred to his more recent practical experience.

At one point Elrond drew off Erestor, Galadriel and Baranor for some trade related discussion and Derufin, Minastir, Vardilyë and Lady Celebrian put their heads together to talk about the training regimes at Imladris. Haldir briefly felt at a loss...until Celeborn sat down next to him with a sigh.

“It seems I am in the unenviable position of having to warn two people, of whom both I am fond, not to hurt one another in their new relationship,” he said.

Haldir’s heart raced. “Lord Elrond and your daughter, my lord?” he suggested hopefully.

From his lord’s level glance Haldir knew his hopes were in vain. “This is not what I had in mind when I suggested the two of you should meet while he was here,” Celeborn said.

“Yes, my lord.” Haldir swallowed. “Please do not tell me to stay away from him, my lord.”

Celeborn looked him straight in the eyes. “Do you care for him, or are you simply trying to make amends for your words of last night, Haldir?”

Haldir met his lord’s gaze without fear. “I...I have always held Lord Erestor in the highest regard, my lord, from the first time you had me read one of his books. But what I feel for him is no longer hero worship or the feelings of a student for a learned and wise teacher...I...” he paused and considered what he was about to say. “I am quite fond of him. Perhaps I am even in love with him.” He continued in a small voice, “I do not know if he feels the same about me however.”

His lord was silent for a moment. “Erestor does not take lovers lightly. He has been hurt more than once by someone professing to love him. It has made those of us who care for him...protective.”

“Lord Elrond said... something about him nearly bleeding to death. Who hurt him?” Haldir asked; his brow furrowed and his voice intent.

“That...is Erestor’s tale to tell, not mine. I can however assure you that the damage was not intentional and both have made their peace with one another since then.” Celeborn leaned forward. “However it is those who have hurt him emotionally that have done the most lasting damage.”

“He...did say something of the sort...when I told him my offer was sincere and not just the words of a drunken braggart,” Haldir said. “I would not wish to hurt him. He...he makes me feel...cherished and protected.” He laughed. “I know that sounds odd coming from me, my lord...”

“No.” Celeborn shook his head. “You were thrust early into the role of protector, both of your brothers and of this realm. It is not unheard of...”

Haldir interrupted, “I am not looking for another father figure, my lord! That is not what I want from him. He...I feel desired...and pampered. He _carried_ me here...and I liked it.”

Celeborn smiled at Haldir’s passionate defense. “I did not think you saw him as a father, Haldir. And it is clear that he does not look upon you as a child, either.”

“It is?” Haldir asked.

“Yes.” Celeborn sighed again. “Which poses a serious problem.”

“How so? If we do care for one another...”

“Haldir, Erestor is Elrond’s right hand. Imladris would be...difficult to run without his knowledge and expertise. He cannot stay in Lothlorien,” Celeborn said.

“...I know,” Haldir said quietly.

Celeborn looked over at Galadriel and then back to him. “Are you aware you are being groomed to take Derufin’s place when he sails?”

Haldir gasped. “I...I had suspected I might be, my lord. But that is far off in the future, is it not?”

“The future sometimes comes more quickly than we are prepared for it,” Celeborn said. “If you leave Lothlorien...”

“I cannot,” Haldir said. “Aside from my duty, there are my brothers to consider. I cannot leave them, nor could I bring them with me, all Galadhrim are needed when the orcs come. To leave Lothlorien short-handed...” He bowed his head. “But if what I feel for Erestor is true...”

“If it is, if he is your soul mate, then being parted will be hard. Harder yet if you are bound,” Celeborn admitted. “Bound mates can be apart for extended periods, but it does them ill and some have faded because of it.”

“And if we are not soul mates?” Haldir asked. “We will not have enough time together to find out, will we?”

“Over the years, perhaps, if you both care enough to keep up this relationship, you will find out.” Celeborn stood. “Now, if you will excuse me, my warden, I have another conversation...with an old friend.”

Haldir stood and bowed. “Of course, my lord.” As he sat, he realized the pain in his body had faded away...to be replaced by a growing pain in his heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Being able to walk and move about again was of small comfort to Haldir as he replayed his conversation with Lord Celeborn over in his head. He mingled with the others, taking greater note of his acceptance in his superiors’ circle.

He liked that his opinion carried weight, that it was sought by those he respected. Would it be enough after Erestor left? ...He had known the Noldo...through his writings for most of his life, but in person for less than a day. The question was...what were Erestor’s feelings for him?

Was he merely fond of Haldir? Appreciated him for his body? For the _amazing_ sex? Or...was he also being hurt by the truth in Celeborn’s words?

Haldir saw the two return to the room after their conversation. Both looked serious.... Erestor made a straight line to where Haldir stood. Is he going to discard me now? Haldir thought. Thanks for the sex but I have to go back to my real life?

He saw his lover pause by Elrond for a moment. Elrond nodded at the question Erestor asked and shooed him on.

Haldir was not certain what was showing on his face, but Erestor’s eyes softened as he stopped in front of the Galadhrim. “Elrond says we can leave now, if you want.”

Haldir nodded. He looked to where his lord and lady stood. Galadriel smiled at him and he heard her voice in his head, “Go, Haldir. Take what the Valar have given you for today and let tomorrow worry about itself.”

He bowed to her then turned back to Erestor. “Yes, I think I would.”

~~~  
The trip back to Erestor’s talan was quickly done, the two elves strolling side by side, cloaks over their arms in the warm of the late autumn sun.

“I...spoke to Elrond,” Erestor said at the base of his tree. “He agrees that it would be nice to stay a few extra days.”

“You are not leaving tomorrow?” Haldir looked at him, his heart suddenly pounding harder.

“We leave at the end of the week. Elrond has released me until the evening before to my own devices.”

 _Let tomorrow worry about itself._ Haldir felt his smile come back, the pain in his chest easing. “So I have you to myself until then?”

Erestor ducked his head but looked up at him through sooty lashes. “If you want me, yes.”

“ _If?_ ” Haldir laughed. “You made some leading comments earlier today and I intend to hold you to each one!”

Erestor scooped him up in his arms once again and carried him up and into the talan above.


	12. Chapter 12

Erestor slid Haldir to his feet. “We...we should talk,” he said.

Haldir pressed himself more firmly against his dark haired lover. “Let us talk tomorrow. For now,” he kissed Erestor, “make love to me?”

Erestor’s arms tightened around him. “Yes.” He returned the kiss, bearing Haldir back until the Galadhrim’s calves were against the bed frame.

“You are going to take me in bed? How unusual,” Haldir teased.

Most of the blue was gone from Erestor’s eyes as he licked across Haldir’s lips, then moved down along his jaw and down the column of the Silvan’s neck, kissing, licking and nipping as he went.

Haldir moaned and tilted his head to give Erestor easier access.

Erestor pushed Haldir’s tunic up and over his head, growling a little when it caught on the Silvan’s arms. Haldir shivered at the sound. It was...possessive, insistent, demanding...it was the sexiest thing he had ever heard. How did Erestor, without as much as a single word, make him feel so desired, so wanted? It was a novel experience for the Galadhrim and he reveled in it.

Erestor resumed his ministrations on Haldir’s chest, leaving marks Haldir wished would last longer. His uncertain and emotionally scarred lover of yesterday was no more. It was a confident and secure elf that slid his hand down into Haldir’s leggings to toy with the end of his penis.

“Oh, Valar! Erestor!” Haldir’s knees gave out and he sat heavily on the bed. “You are going to make me come undone before I am even undressed!”

His lover smiled. “Is that bad?” Erestor asked, his deep voice sending shivers up and down Haldir’s spine. The Noldo knelt and made quick work of Haldir’s boots...then leaned forward and kissed the hard length straining against his leggings.

“Ah!” Haldir fell back to lie prone as his penis was slowly freed and just as slowly, carefully, gently licked. “I...I cannot...I....Oh! Erestor!”

When he could see straight again, Haldir lifted his head to see Erestor quickly disrobing. Despite the languor that consumed him, Haldir felt himself begin to harden again at Erestor’s aroused state. He was glad those other idiot elves had been fools, it meant only he would know the pleasu... “Oh!”

Erestor licked Haldir clean of his spent seed then slowly licked and nibbled his way back up to Haldir’s lips. He placed the jar of thick oil next to the Silvan’s shoulder and, pushing it against the bed, managed to open it one handed.

“You...are very good at that,” Haldir panted.

“Opening jars?” Erestor’s deep voice rumbled against him.

“That too,” Haldir said, finally catching his breath.

Erestor paused, his fingers glistening. “It...it has been my only means of...” He looked down, his cheeks red. “It was all I could offer when...”

Haldir silenced him with a kiss. “Sh. It is okay. I...I too have had lovers before you.” It was his turn to look down and blush. “Though I fear the listing of their numbers may lessen your regard for me.”

Erestor nuzzled the side of Haldir’s neck. “Have you lain with any of them as you have with me?”

“No!” Haldir squirmed about until he could look Erestor in the eyes. “Until I met you I was convinced I was a top. Only you....only you, Erestor.”

His lover kissed him. “Then I do not care how many there were before me.” His hand moved down and between Haldir’s thighs.

Haldir closed his eyes as Erestor’s long fingers breached him. “Oh...”

“I am not hurting you?” Erestor’s voice was concerned.

“No...it feels good.” He wiggled to drive those beautiful fingers deeper inside him. “Ah! Yes....”

He could feel Erestor’s smile against his ear. “Enjoy that do you?”

The feel of Erestor’s breath caressing his ear, followed by his tongue, and the addition of a third finger to those probing his body, made Haldir buck as waves of pleasure started to build inside him once again. His hands kneaded Erestor’s strong shoulders as he writhed beneath him, unable to string together a coherent sentence. “More...want....please....”

Erestor pulled his fingers free and scooped up more oil as he rose to kneel between Haldir’s legs. Haldir was not sure when or how he had made it to the center of the bed, nor did he really care; he only had eyes for the thick penis of his lover, now glistening with oil, that approached his prepared opening.

Haldir pulled his knees up to his chest to make it easier for his love to enter him. No, not love, his lov... “Oh, Valar!” he moaned as the large head breached his tight ring of muscles. It hurt for a moment until it was all the way in...but the pleasure remained.

Erestor pushed in slowly, pausing every few moments for Haldir to adjust.

Haldir could barely catch his breath. His sweet spot was being compressed almost to the point of pain. Each inch Erestor slid into him pushed him that much closer to his next orgasm...and likely another soon after.

Finally, after several moments punctuated mostly by heavy breathing and the occasional moan, Haldir felt Erestor’s balls come to rest against him. He opened his eyes to see Erestor looking down at him. “What?” he whispered.

Erestor leaned forward, bracing himself with one hand, using the other to pull a sweat soaked lock of silver hair from where it was stuck to Haldir’s chest. “You are so beautiful.”

Haldir could feel the heat of his own blush as it stained his skin. “You...think me beautiful?”

Erestor shook his head, the dark hair tumbling forward to curtain Haldir, mixing with the silver strands on the bed. “I do not think, I know.” He leaned further forward, pressing the Galadhrim’s legs between them, and kissed Haldir. “You are beautiful.”

“Would...would you...write a poem for me?” Haldir asked, feeling self-conscious.

“As soon as I return to Imladris,” Erestor promised. He started moving then, Haldir tightening his muscles around him to enjoy each inch to its fullest.

The rhythm Erestor set was slow at first, Haldir relaxing as his lover pushed in, tightening again as he pulled out...but neither could maintain such a pace for long and Erestor sped up with every deep thrust.

Haldir, his knees over Erestor’s shoulders held onto the Noldo’s arms as his body, thrumming with pleasure, was pounded into faster and harder. His orgasm was torn from him at some point, the next one building so quickly on its tail that he could not say later when it had occurred.

Erestor tensed and stopped...then made a series of quick, sharp thrusts and Haldir felt the warmth of his lover’s seed fill him...and his own spurted onto his belly again.

He welcomed the tired weight pressing him into the mattress, but breathed easier when Erestor carefully eased himself free and rolled them both to a dry spot on the bed. Haldir stretched out his cramped legs, smiling when there was no pain, only a little stiffness. He snuggled into Erestor’s side and kissed him on the shoulder.

Erestor smiled at him and pulled him up for a proper kiss. They fell asleep like that.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Someone asked me to define Erestor's deep voice. Go search on youtube for Tenimyu, Hyoutei in Winter and listen to the blue haired man, Saito Takumi. That works. Or Oded Fehr from the Mummy movies. Mmm...tasty...

Haldir could tell by his breathing that Erestor was awake. The Noldo’s heart beat comfortingly against his ear as he lay with his head on Erestor’s chest.

Erestor’s hand stroked up from his back to toy with his hair. “You have become quite precious to me in the short time I’ve known you, warden Haldir.”

Haldir’s free hand slid up Erestor’s side and down the flat planes of his stomach in slow circles. “As you have to me,” he said.

“We are both needed in our respective realms.”

Haldir sighed and nodded.

“But with Celebrien coming to live in Imladris, I can see...visits being made,” Erestor continued.

Haldir raised his head to look into Erestor’s eyes. “I could come visit you.” He was not sure if he were stating that...or asking it.

Erestor nodded. “And I could visit you.” He stroked Haldir’s hair. “It will not be easy.”

Haldir shifted so he was lying atop his lover. “I am willing to take whatever I can get from you.” He kissed Erestor.

Erestor flipped them so that Haldir was beneath him and raised the Galadhrim’s knees up and out of the way. “I will try to give you all that you can take.”

Haldir’s head fell back against the pillow. “Yes...”

“Haldir! Haldir!” Orophin and Rumil’s voices grew louder as they entered Erestor’s talan. “Are you here brother?”

Haldir slumped into the mattress, closing his eyes in frustration. Little brothers were both a blessing and a curse. “The Valar...” he cleared his throat and tried again, “they said nothing against hanging kin by their ankles from the top of the highest mallorn for a couple of months,” he opened his eyes and looked up at Erestor, “did they?”

Erestor rolled to lie next to him, penis pointed proudly upward. “No,” he said contemplatively, “no I do not believe they ever did.”

“Haldir?” Rumil’s voice sounded hesitant, worried.

With a sigh and one last longing look at his lover’s body, Haldir rose and grabbed his dressing gown. “I’ll be right back. I hope.”

*  
Dressing gown on and loosely tied, Haldir opened the door to the front room and strode through, partially closing it behind him. “What?” he barked at his two little brothers.

Both appeared relieved to see him and grinned.

“By the Valar, Haldir!” Rumil exclaimed. “Lord Celeborn told us you were all right and that Lord Erestor had forgiven you...”

“But it has been three days since anyone has seen you,” Orophin broke in.

“Has it?” Haldir frowned. There had been food delivered, but the days and nights had blurred as he had spent them in his lover’s arms, either making love or sleeping. Except for last night’s foray back to the baths...

“It is Wednesday, brother,” Rumil said.

Orophin added, “And you had told Thalavellas that you would attend the fighter practice for the new recruits, vacation or not.”

“So I did.” Haldir turned his head toward the bedroom behind him causing his dressing gown to slip slightly open.

Rumil’s eyes grew wide. “Are...are those bruises?”

Haldir did not look down at the myriad of love bites marking his chest and stomach. “No.”

Rumil blinked then turned scarlet to the tips of his hair. “Oh.”

Orophin smirked. “I see he forgave you...a lot. I...Lord Erestor!”

Haldir did not need his brothers snapping to attention and looks of near fear on their faces to tell him his lover was behind him. The warmth of Erestor’s glorious body and the lift of his heart told him. He turned around, his dressing gown slipping more.

Erestor slid his arms into the dressing gown to pull Haldir in close for a kiss. Cunningly designed robes notwithstanding, Haldir could feel the hard length of his lover against him. Erestor released his lips with a small sigh. “If you said you would be there...I will not keep you from your obligations. They are part of what has made you the wonderful elf you are.”

Haldir leaned against him, took in a deep breath filled with the delicious mingling of their two favorite scents and let it out slowly before straightening up again. “I will need to go to my talan to change into my work clothes and get my weapons.”

Erestor nodded and released him. He retied the sash on Haldir’s dressing gown and stepped back. “May I come watch?”

Behind him he could hear Orophin cough. “Uhm...”

“The practice,” Erestor’s deep voice rumbled with suppressed laughter.

“Yes! Yes of course,” Haldir said. “I would love to have you there!” He heard Orophin coughing again. “I mean...” He whirled around. “Orophin, knock that off!”

He felt Erestor kiss the side of his neck. “I will go put on something more appropriate then.”

The door closed behind him and he took a deep breath to refocus. “Rumil.”

His wide-eyed youngest brother snapped his eyes back from the door to Haldir’s face. “Yes?”

“Will you stay and escort Lord Erestor to the practice grounds? I want to have a word with our dirty minded brother.” He grabbed Orophin by the ear and shoved him toward the entrance.

Rumil swallowed heavily, as pale as his hair. “Of course.”

Haldir stopped next to him and smiled. “And Rumil?” He leaned forward and kissed his brother on the cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered.

With that he left.


	14. Chapter 14

Haldir descended the tree to where Orophin waited. “Come on.”

They made their way quickly and quietly to their shared talan. Once there however Orophin spoke before Haldir could, “From the kiss I take it the rumors of you and Erestor are true?”

“Rumors?” Haldir asked sharply.

“That you and he are lovers. Lord Elrond was heard to say that Erestor would not be joining in the further discussions regarding our two realms because he was taking some well deserved time off. Moments later the Lady said the same of you...word for word. That was yesterday. Add in that Erestor has been having meals for two delivered to his talan and your dress uniform was delivered there on Sunday...”

“Ah,” Haldir said, stopping him. “I understand. Yes. We are lovers.”

“And Rumil’s tale of what happened Saturday evening?” Orophin asked quietly.

Haldir fiddled with the belt of his dressing robe. It was a light green, like a leaf’s first growth and one of his favorite colors when he was not on duty. He took a deep breath and stopped procrastinating. “It is probably mostly true,” he admitted. “Though our brother was exceedingly drunk.”

“Lord Erestor came upon you two discussing how to get him to have sex with you?” Orophin asked.

Haldir blushed harder than Rumil had earlier. “Pretty much.”

Orophin led his older brother to his bedroom and pulled out leggings and a tunic for him to wear. “Here, change. And tell me...what happened after Rumil left? How did you manage to get Erestor to have sex with you?”

Haldir sat on the edge of the bed and slid on the leggings. Normally he was not body shy...but there were some marks you just do not want to explain to your younger brother. “I...apologized. Then I...begged.”

“And that worked?” Orophin sounded disbelieving. “Valar, Haldir, is there any elf you cannot charm the leggings off?”

Haldir looked up. “You have it wrong, brother, I am the one whose leggings came off.”

Orophin blinked, clearly shocked. “Wha...I thought you were strictly a top!”

“I _was_ ,” Haldir said. “Now...I have never felt about another the way I feel about Erestor. I...” He stood up and stripped off the robe, picking up his tunic.

Orophin’s pale eyebrows disappeared into his hair. “You might want to wear two tunics, dear brother. You definitely should not go shirtless!”

Haldir smiled and ran a hand over the bites gracing his torso. “There are quite a few of them, are there not?”

“Haldir,” Orophin said, “he spelled his name.”

Wide-eyed, Haldir snapped his head to look in the mirror. “He...” He turned about and glared at his brother. “He did not!”

Orophin shook his head. “You really have got it bad, big brother. I have _never_ seen you like this before.”

Haldir blushed again and slid into the tunic.

Orophin sat heavily on the edge of the bed. “ _Never_ ,” he repeated. He sounded...awestruck.

Haldir focused on the closures, not looking at him. “Erestor....He’s very special.”

“You...you think he’s your soul-mate?” Orophin asked.

Haldir shrugged. “Lord Celeborn...advised me that with our separate responsibilities that we will not have as much time together to explore that possibility as I would like. I...I do know that I love him,” he said quietly.

Orophin stood and gave him a hug. “I will support you any way I can, my brother, and I know Rumil will as well. Just...do me one little favor?”

Haldir nodded, touched by his brother’s words. “If I can.”

Orophin stepped back, out of arm’s reach. “Please do not share any details with me! I do not want to know!”

Haldir lunged forward and bopped his little brother on the head. Orophin laughed and tried to duck away but Haldir bopped him a couple more times. “And that’s for your snarky snickering earlier!”

“I had a tickle in my throat,” Orophin protested, trying to protect his head.

“I recommend seeing a healer about that,” Haldir said darkly, “lest it get you in further trouble.” He picked up his weapons and affixed them for easy transport and access. “Now come on.”

“I follow where you lead, big brother,” Orophin said, picking up his own weapons. “I follow where you lead.”


	15. Chapter 15

It was forty-three minutes after the training session began that Erestor and Rumil finally arrived at the field. Haldir immediately called for a short break and went to find out what had kept them. He knew Rumil knew where the grounds were; his own training ended only weeks past. If someone were going to come in and sweep Erestor off his feet, surely they would have done so centuries ago and not just as Haldir found him!

Erestor looked up as he approached. “Haldir!” He put down the blanket he was holding and took the other ellon into his arms. “I missed you,” he murmured, then kissed Haldir.

Haldir kissed him back, lost in the moment and the joy of being with his lover again.

“Haldir. Haldir! HALDIR!” Rumil finally jerked on his brother’s arm to get his attention. “Everyone is staring at you.”

Both ellyn blushed and stepped back. Haldir looked around at the training area, an opening in the forest canopy with thick grass underfoot and ringed in trees...and curious elves.

“I am sorry,” Erestor began.

“No,” Haldir said, stopping him. “You have nothing to apologize for. I am in no way trying to keep this a secret, nor am I embarrassed being seen kissing you.”

“And the ribbing you will receive later from your colleagues?” Erestor asked.

Haldir sighed. “Yes, well, that I could do without, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.”

Erestor smiled at him and bent to pick up the blanket he had dropped.

He was wearing leggings, Haldir noted. Dark, close-fitting ones that hugged his legs, showing them off to great effect...Haldir appreciated them. Erestor’s thigh length tunic was the same color as his eyes and a shade or two darker than the blanket Erestor was laying out at the side of the main practice ring. Haldir was touched that his lover had dressed up for him.

“Thank you Rumil, I appreciate your help in carrying the basket,” Erestor said taking it from the younger elf and placing it on the edge of the blanket.

Rumil pinked and nodded his head. “My pleasure Lord Erestor.”

“Just Erestor, please. Do join us later? I believe we received more than enough food from the lovely kitchen staff to feed you and your brother Orophin as well!” Erestor sat down, cross-legged, on the blanket and used the large basket as a back rest. Haldir thought he looked good enough to eat.

Haldir dragged his attention away from his lover and focused back on the elves watching them. “All right! Break is over! Back to practice!”

*****

Haldir was aware of Erestor watching him, watching his Galadhrim and his trainees and so he drove them hard, willing them to perform their best in front of the elf whose opinion now mattered the most to him.

Shortly before the break for lunch, the others whose opinions Haldir valued arrived as well. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, with Lady Celebrian, Lord Elrond and a host of others, about thirty or so, showed up at the side of the field carrying baskets and blankets.

“Erestor!” Celeborn called out. “This was a wonderful idea! I have not watched a training session in decades and need there ever be an excuse for a picnic?”

Galadriel smiled at Haldir. “Do not worry, our warden, we brought enough for everyone.”

****

The last half hour of practice was even more intense than before. It was an exhausted group of Galadhrim and trainees that finally collapsed on various blankets for lunch.

Erestor was ringed in by his lord on one side and Haldir’s on the other. Haldir did not care, however and sank to his knees before him. Erestor pulled him forward, turning him as he did so, until Haldir lay back against him, head cradled against his lover’s shoulder.

“Very impressive,” Erestor whispered in his ear. He held up a cup of cool water for Haldir to drink from.

“It is a good thing we do not show up every time,” Galadriel said. “Maintaining that level of excellence must be exhausting!”

If it had been anyone other than his lady, Haldir would have felt obligated to protest that this was their norm. “Very,” he agreed with a laugh.

He habitually pushed himself hard, so he was not as tired as most. Orophin lay next to his plate of food and complained that it was cruel of someone to have placed it inches from him where he could not reach it. Rumil however was virtuously sitting up straight and eating with great enthusiasm and the occasional unnecessary sweeping arm movement. Until Orophin suddenly knocked him down, sat on him and ate his own lunch with deep enjoyment. When he finally got up Rumil was sound asleep.

Laughing at his brothers’ antics, Haldir lay in Erestor’s arms and ate from his lover’s fingers. His lord and lady were taking turns feeding each other, but Elrond and Celebrian just sat staring into each other’s eyes, food forgotten on their plates.

The sun shone down warmly, the trees offering shade and a cool breeze. The nearby stream gurgled merrily as a few elves sought to cool off and refresh themselves in its waters. Only dust motes danced in the sunlight, both birds and bees sitting out this lazy warm afternoon. The quiet murmuring of elves was the only other sound. Haldir relaxed and enjoyed the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

As the picnicking elves enjoyed the afternoon, some of the Galadhrim eventually made their way back to the practice ring, challenging one or the other to short matches.

A cluster of trainees stood at the sidelines watching avidly. One of the Lothlorien councilors asked they would move a little so his view remained unimpeded. It was Maerchur, Thalavellas’s mate, Haldir noted lazily. He had been a warrior himself not so long ago, but had retired into Celeborn’s service.

Most of the trainees did so with a polite bow, but a couple of the newest recruits moved aside with a not quite concealed sneer of contempt. Fortunately for them Thalavellas did not notice. Unfortunately for them, Haldir did. Even more so unfortunately, as Haldir, eyes narrowed, sat up, his lord laid his hand on Haldir’s shoulder, staying him in place.

Celeborn exchanged a glance with Galadriel, then a moment later another junior councilor rose and approached the trainees. She asked them a couple of questions regarding their regimen before returning to her seat.

Again those two trainees displayed their disdain, one refusing to answer, the other brushing the questions off. Haldir wondered how it was they could behave so. Did they have no retired warriors in their families?

His lord kissed his lady’s fingertips before rising to his feet. “All this young energy has inspired me,” he said. He looked down at Elrond. “Would you mind if I sparred with your chief councilor, Lord Elrond?”

Elrond raised an eyebrow at Erestor. Haldir felt his lover’s small nod. “Certainly my lord Celeborn. He served with you in Doriath, did he not?”

Celeborn removed his overtunic and gave it to his lady for safekeeping. “Mm, not exactly. Many of them,” he nodded at his Sindar councilors, “served with me. Erestor, from the time he arrived with Melian and Thingol, was in charge of our...education.”

To the side, most of the trainees looked intrigued. Haldir’s two problem elflings however just rolled their eyes. It was obvious they did not think much of this ‘education.’

Haldir was as intrigued as the others, though, and desired nothing more than to see his lover in action. He sat up so Erestor could stand. “Would you like to use my sword?” he offered. “We are nearly of a size, though you are taller. It should fit you well enough.”

Erestor leaned over and pressed a kiss on Haldir’s lips. “Thank you, melethron, I would be honored.”

Orophin also rose, nudging Rumil awake as he did so. He wandered over to where the trainees stood and engaged them in casual conversation. Knowing his brother as he did, Haldir had no doubts they were all about to receive another important lesson: Never make a bet based on supposition. A week or so in the library or assisting the gardeners would be good for them. Often times it was this early experience that directed older elves into their new career when they tired of being warriors. Orophin enjoyed this stealth duty, perhaps he would become a teacher.

Unlike Celeborn, Erestor left his tunic on. Considering the warmth of the late summer day it would have been surprising...if Haldir was not intimately aware of what his lover would be revealing if he were to remove his top. His new found possessive streak made Haldir quite fine with Erestor not making his assets pubic knowledge.

*  
The match was over swiftly, two with as much experience as they not needing to posture or try to intimidate the other. One moment they stood a few feet apart, the next there was a ring of steel, a flash of teeth and Erestor’s sword rested gently at Celeborn’s throat, the lord of Lothlorien’s own falling to the ground.

Baranor, Celeborn’s chief councilor, spoke up in the awed silence. “I fear I blinked my lords, would you perhaps be willing to start again?”


	17. Chapter 17

Three times the Lord of Lothlorien and the Chief Councilor of Imladris fought, each bout longer than the preceding. Celeborn won the second, ending kneeling at Erestor’s feet, his sword thrust up, tip resting at the dark haired elf’s breast.

The third fight was a whirlwind of arms, legs and swords, both elves moving together almost as if in a carefully choreographed dance. Haldir was fairly certain all were watching with as much awe as he, but he could not take his eyes from his lover and his lord long enough to see.

Then, as suddenly as the fight had begun, it was over. Erestor and Celeborn posed as if for a painting, about three yards apart, only their chests moving, striving to regain their breath.

A faint line of red appeared on Celeborn’s left breast and a single drop of blood welled up and slowly slid down his sweat streaked torso. Erestor had won.

The Lady Galadriel rose in the silence and stepped over to her husband’s side. She handed him his tunic and tsked sympathetically. “You look exhausted, my lord. Perhaps we should go back to our talan and...take a nap.”

Celeborn’s eyes flicked to hers and a single silver brow rose slightly. “As my lady wishes. A...nap is exactly what I crave right now.”

Standing next to Haldir, Celebrian cleared her throat. “I am not an elfling anymore, my parents. I know of what you really speak.”

Galadriel, her hand tucked into the crook of Celeborn’s elbow, looked back over her shoulder as they headed away. “So?”

The Lady’s daughter shook her head, her silver hair twisting about her. “Parents.” Turning to Elrond she yawned delicately. “Although...I _am_ rather tired...”

Elrond’s eyes twinkled and he proffered his arm to his betrothed. “May I escort you back to your talan, my lady?”

“Do please,” she said, taking his arm. She turned to Haldir. “Thank you for a lovely afternoon. I hope everyone found today’s training...educational.”

Erestor glided over to where Haldir stood, watching the others walk off, and handed him back his sword. Haldir nearly dropped it when Erestor bent suddenly and, putting his shoulder to Haldir’s middle, picked him up.

Haldir looked down at the picnic blanket. He had never been carried over someone’s shoulder before. It was much less embarrassing than he had supposed. Or perhaps that was simply because it was Erestor doing it.

“I will take the basket back, Lord Erestor,” Rumil offered. “If you would prefer to...nap.”

Haldir would have glared at his little brother, but he was facing the wrong way. Then Erestor’s hand stroked the back of one leg and he lost his path of thought. He was fairly certain Erestor agreed to Rumil’s plan however.

****  
Back at his talan, Erestor slowly slid Haldir off his shoulder and back onto his feet. Haldir found himself pressed up against a hot, sweaty and very aroused elf.

“Nap first, or bath?” Haldir asked, his voice husky.

“Sex,” Erestor replied. His eyes were dark with passion and his voice deep.

“Before or after?” Haldir teased.

His tunic was pulled up and over his head and tossed on the floor. “Before, during _and_ after,” Erestor growled.

Haldir was not certain what it was that made so many elves desire sex after fighting...he was just very glad Erestor was one of them. With his last free thought he made a mental note to invite Erestor to fight practice again.


	18. Chapter 18

Coming out of reverie Haldir closed his eyes and opened his other senses. He could hear Erestor's breathing, feel it against the side of his head. His lover lay warm and solid in his arms and the smell of him was a welcome perfume in Haldir's nose. Opening his eyes again he found himself lost in Erestor's.

“How long have you been awake?” he asked Erestor.

“Only a moment or two. Your lashes brushed against me when you closed your eyes,” Erestor said.

Haldir tightened his arms around Erestor's chest. “Today is the day you leave.”

Erestor nodded, his own grip firm around Haldir's shoulders. “As much as I wish it were not so, yes.”

They made slow love, for what both were aware could be the last time...in a year, a century, or even, if one were to die, longer. Theirs was a dangerous world even with the recent defeat of Sauron by the Alliance.

Haldir protested as spent, Erestor started to pull out. “Just a moment longer? Let me savor the feel of you inside me as long as I can.”

Erestor growled against the side of his neck. “You say such a thing when the sun will not pause in its track and we must leave before it is full light.”

Forcing a smile past the lump in his throat, Haldir pulled Erestor down for one last lingering kiss. Though he had been advised not to give this elf his soul, Haldir tried to make it clear that everything else was Erestor's; his body, his mind and his heart.

*  
Seeing the Imladhrim off was perhaps the hardest thing Haldir could remember doing. Not even seeing his parents being carried off to the Havens had effected him as deeply. He held himself sternly in check, however. He would not embarrass his lord, his lady, his position or his...Erestor.

A brush against his mind told him there was at least one he did not fool. _'Would you like to take another day before reporting back to work?'_ Galadriel asked.

 _'No. Thank you, my lady. I would prefer to concentrate on what is left to me.'_ Mentally he winced. _'I...I meant...'_

He felt her gentle smile. _'We understand. Go back to work. Dear Haldir, I promise you will see him again._

But will he still feel the same for me, he asked himself as the last of the Imladris horses moved out of sight.


End file.
